Four Souls
by Shadowfox6767
Summary: Kagome works with Inuyasha, a professional demon slayer in modern day Japan. Although he's with her boss Kikyo, Kagome can't help but fall for the dog demon, even if he can't return her feelings – that is until he turns to her for help.
1. THE HALF DOG-DEMON (Part 1)

Title: Four Souls

Genre: Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama, Smut

Summary: Kagome works with Inuyasha, a professional demon slayer in modern day Japan. Although he's with her boss Kikyo, Kagome can't help but fall for the dog demon, even if he can't return her feelings – that is until he turns to her for help.

Warning: Contains sexual content, violence and language.

Comments: So basically demons are "out" to the public, and live with normal humans in modern Japan. But now all of them are good. So there's a network of slayers, humans and/or demons teamed with a monk or priestess to fight the evil demons. It will be an action romance involving a majority of the most popular Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**== CHAPTER ONE ==**

THE HALF DOG-DEMON (Part 1)

"Inuyasha," she cries, pulling away from his grasp. She hits the wall and can't move away anymore. Inuyasha growls at her, showing his long fangs to her. Even if half of him was human, the other half was demon – she was stupid to forget that.

"I told you to leave," Inuyasha growls. "I told you to run!"

"I couldn't leave you," Kagome says. "Not while you're in pain, Inuyasha-san…"

"Get out!" he screams.

She runs towards the door, reaching for the knob. Then she feels his hand close around hers, just as she begins to open the door. She looks back at him, seeing his face was flushed, his yellow eyes tired. She lets her fingers slip away from the doorknob.

"Stay," he whispers, showing her some of the pain he was feeling. "Please stay with me, Kagome-chan…"

"What about…" Kikyo, Inuyasha's current girlfriend. Kagome had feelings for Inuyasha, there was no denying that. But she couldn't mess around with her boss's boyfriend. That would be breaking so many rules and could cost her not only her job as a priestess but her entire career.

"Stay," Inuyasha says, leaning in closer, pulling her closer by her arm. He wasn't holding on tight. She could have pulled away if she wanted to. But she didn't, she let him pull her closer. She let him wrap his arm around her waist. She let him lean down over her.

She let him kiss her, right on the lips.

==**THAT MORNING**

Kagome rushes out of her apartment with her equipment bag over her shoulder and her breakfast in her hands. It was a bacon and egg sandwich that she'd eat on the subway. Kikyo was a tough boss, head of spiritual department of Four Souls Inc., and she wasn't Kagome's biggest fan.

"Kagome-san?"

Kagome glances back to see Miroku racing towards her. He was in the monk's uniform, all black that looked like a high school uniform. Kagome's uniform looked like a high school girl's uniform, all black with a black and white plaid skirt.

"You're late too?" she laughs.

"Kikyo will eat us alive," Miroku says.

"Yeah, she will, and if she doesn't Inuyasha-san will eat me," Kagome says.

"He must be a tough partner. Sango-san is my partner and she's the easiest partner to work with until she's angry."

"Stop sexually harassing her and she won't be so angry," Kagome says.

Miroku just shrugs. "I can't help it. She's so beautiful…"

Kagome just rolls her eyes and prays she makes it in time.

==**THAT MORNING**

"You're late!" Kikyo yells as Kagome and Miroku rush through the doors. Kagome was glad that Miroku was there to take some of the blame with her. Kikyo wasn't as angry when it wasn't just Kagome in trouble. Kagome reaches her cubicle and puts her stuff down.

"Forgive us, Kikyo-sensei," Miroku says.

Kikyo says her head. "Kagome, go down stairs right now. Inuyasha is wait for you."

"We have a hunt?" Kagome cries. "Right now?"

"Go," Kikyo snaps.

Kagome picks up her bag and races out of the room, rushing to the elevator. It comes up quickly and she jumps on, jamming in the button for the lower levels. She didn't realize she'd already have a hunt with Inuyasha. Normally the demon hunting was saved for later, during the night. It was still mid-morning.

The elevator doors open and the limo is waiting in the middle of the parking garage. Kagome flushes, which she feels stupid for, and rushes to the car. She opens the back door of the limo and slides into the car.

"You're late," Inuyasha says.

Kagome puts her bag down on the ground between her legs. Inuyasha is sitting across from her in his bold red kimono, his dog ears fully exposed. In this modern day Japan the existence of demons was no longer doubted. Now the "good" demons integrated into mainstream Japan and the "bad" demons were hunted down and killed.

But as Inuyasha told Kagome over and over again, there was no such thing as a good demon. He was considered one of the "good" ones, so she couldn't really argue with him.

"Here's the case files," Inuyasha says, handing Kagome a sleek black folder. She takes it, trying not to touch him when she does. Whenever their skin touched she found it that much harder to be around him.

"Mistress Centipede?" Kagome reads. "She's been dealt with before?"

"She wouldn't stick with her human disguise," Inuyasha says. "Said that if humans were to accept demons they needed to accept the demons for what they truly were. We couldn't exactly kill her for being too proud to hide in human form."

"So what happened?" Kagome asks.

"She snapped," Inuyasha says, glaring out the window. "Killed several humans last night. She's highly dangerous right now."

Kagome smiles at him. When he glares at her she stops, looking down at the files in her hands.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" he barks.

She was too used to him to be offended by him cussing at her. "I'm sorry, it's just… I think this is the most you've spoken to me in the morning before. You're usually not a morning person."

"I usually don't get to kill demons in the morning," Inuyasha says.

Kagome nods. "That's true."

The rest of the drive continues in silence. Kagome pulls out her handgun and puts it together, loading it with her spiritual bullets that were perfect for taking down demons. Inuyasha had his sword, Tetsusaiga, in its scabbard by his side. Kagome was once fooled by the old, ratty old of the sword, but after seeing Inuyasha in action she knew better.

Kagome straps her gun and some ammo on as the limo slows down. Inuyasha is the first of the car before the vehicle even stops moving. Kagome hops out behind him, fully equipped and ready for almost anything.

There are police outside with their guns drawn, but they knew better than to go inside the building. Only professional demon hunters could take on demons. Kagome can hear the screams coming from within and knew the demon was holding hostages.

"C'mon," Inuyasha says. He takes a step towards the building, Kagome following him closely. She pulls out her demon slayer badge in case one of the cops tries to stop her and Inuyasha from entering.

"Ugh…" Inuyasha groans.

Kagome pauses, glancing back at him. "Inuyasha-san?"

His hand is over his heart and he's slightly bent over. Kagome wants to reach out and touch him but knows not to. It wasn't Inuyasha's time of the month where he turns completely human. She didn't know what was wrong.

"Inuyasha-san?" she repeats.

"I'm fine," he snaps, standing up straight. He marches towards the building like nothing ever happened.

"You can tell me if anything is wrong," Kagome says.

"Nothing else," Inuyasha repeats. "Just keep your head on the mission and don't get us killed."

Kagome frowns at him. "I won't be the one to get us killed."

"I'll just go without you. I don't need you." He turns to walk away but Kagome catches him by the arm, making him pause. He looks back at her, frowning.

"You can tell me," Kagome says softly.

He opens his mouth, as if for one moment he trusted her enough to tell her anything. He stares at her a moment longer, then closes his mouth. He wouldn't tell her what was wrong. Kagome lets her hand drop, so she's no longer touching him.

"Let's go," Inuyasha says.

Kagome nods.

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. THE HALF DOG-DEMON (Part 2)

Wow, a comment already, that's awesome! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, RiceBallMaker94!

* * *

**== CHAPTER TWO ==**

THE HALF DOG-DEMON (Part 2)

Sesshomaru stood at the window of his office, looking down at the humans rushing around. Even if he wore a suit and tie and cut off his long hair and dyed it brown and covered his facial markings, even if he learned how to smile he would never fit in with them. That's why he still wore the clothes from hundreds of years ago, still had his swords strapped to his side.

Because he wouldn't pretend. Not for those humans, not for anyone. Even if he could blend in he wouldn't do it. Because everything about him was demon - he was demon to his core.

There was a timid knock at his door. Sesshomaru sighs softly, glancing towards the doorway. He knew actually who it was standing behind the door, nervously fidgeting. He almost wanted to send her away.

"Come in," he says instead.

The door opens and Rin steps into the office. Sesshomaru almost instantly notices how the black uniform hugs the eighteen year old's body, how the black and white plaid skirt stops right above her thighs, how the tips of her hair reaches her breasts.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin smiles, bowing at the waist.

Sesshomaru glares out the window. "What is it, girl?"

"I got the information you wanted," Rin says. "On the whereabouts of the demon you were searching for?"

Sesshomaru turns around. "Bring it here."

She rushes over with the black folder. Sesshomaru bites his lower lips when he notices Rin's breasts bouncing at her quick moments. Damn interns, Sesshomaru thinks.

She puts the folder down and opens it up. "Naraku, he's a half demon but a world class demonic criminal. He's wanted in Russia, North America, Africa, Korea and China. He's from Japan and sources say he's returned."

"Truly?" Sesshomaru murmurs.

"Sesshomaru-sama, may I ask a question?" Rin asks.

Sesshomaru looks up from the papers. "What is it?"

"What do you want with this demon?" she asks.

Sesshomaru looks back down at the papers. "You may leave."

Rin flinches. She bows again before rushing out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her. Sesshomaru continues looking through the information on the table. Not even Rin would distract him from this.

==**MEANWHILE**

"We're demon slayers!" Kagome yells at the cops as they begin to block the path to the building. She shows them her badge and they move before pissing Inuyasha off to much. He frowns at he looks up the building. Kagome rushes over to him.

"You're thinking you won't be able to use Tetsusaiga in there," she says.

He nods. "My claws should do."

"And I have my bullets to weaken the demon," Kagome says, putting her hand over her gun.

Inuyasha reaches the door and rushes inside. He wastes no time searching by sight. He scents the demon as he focuses in on the sounds of the hostages. He knew what kind of demon Mistress Centipede was. She was fast, dangerous and preyed on human children.

Tracking him brought him and Kagome to the basement. She draws her gun, pointing it down. Inuyasha grabs the handle of the basement and glances at her. She nods and he opens the door. It was pitch black in the basement but the moment the doors open the child begin screaming again.

"Oh, demon slayers," Mistress Centipede says. She sounds cheerful about it. Kagome raises her gun in the general direction of the voice even though she can't see anything. Inuyasha holds his ground. He can see in the dark.

"Kagome-san, put your weapon down," he whispers.

"Why?" Kagome cries.

"Because," Mistress Centipede says, "Unlike you, human, the demon can see in the dark. And he can see that if you even think about pulling that trigger I'll gut these children I have under my legs."

"Shit," Kagome says. She lowers her gun.

"What do you want, Mistress Centipede?" Inuyasha snaps.

"Besides the death of all humans?" asks the demon.

"Besides that," Kagome says, taking the conversation over. Inuyasha was not the one to calmly speak with the demons. After about three sentences he'd become pissed off and say whatever was on his mind.

"I wish for demons to return to secrecy," Mistress Centipede says. "I'm tired of trying to coexist alongside humans. We were not meant to live this way."

"That doesn't matter!" Inuyasha snaps. "It's too late for that! You have to get over it and move on. But you're not going to liv –,"

"Inuyasha," Kagome snaps. Inuyasha glares at her. "Mistress Centipede. Killing innocent human children won't change anything. Please let them go and we can calmly talk about this."

"You are here to kill me," the demon says. "What is there to talk about?"

"Good point," Inuyasha says.

"Who's side are you on?" Kagome demands.

He just shrugs.

"I have a better suggestion," Mistress Centipede says. "How about you put your weapons down and I'll let one of the children go?"

"Three," Inuyasha says.

"Two," Mistress Centipede says.

"Very well," Kagome says. She couldn't see how many children were there. "We'll put our weapons down and you'll release two children."

"Do it," Mistress Centipede says.

"Children, when she lets you go come to my voice," Kagome says. The door of the basement was open. The children could at least see the bit of light at Kagome's back and run to that.

Kagome raises her gun up for the demon to see. She hears Inuyasha pulling his sword out slowly from the waistband of his kimono. She bends down, placing her gun on the gun. She hears Inuyasha swing his scabbard and in the next second Mistress Centipede screams.

"GET THE CHILDREN!" Inuyasha yells, rushing deeper into the darkness. Kagome was frozen for a moment. Then she snapped into action.

"Follow my voice!" she screamed. "Come to me! Come to me! This way!"

She snatches up her gun and the first child reaches her, a six year old. She pushes the girl towards the doorway. "Run! Run!"

Boys and girls of all ages run past Kagome. She counts at least 12. One of the girls pauses a moment, grabbing Kagome by the arm. "Please, my nee-san!"

"Your big sister?" Kagome says. She looks into the room. "I'll save her."

"I'll get the lights!" the girl cries, tearing away from Kagome. The demon screams and Kagome can hear the tear of Inuyasha's claws. She lifts her gun and walks further into the room. Where was the last child?

The lights turn on, almost blinding Kagome. Mistress Centipede was larger than she imagined! Pictures did not do the demon justice. She was massive! Tetsusaiga was sticking out of her chest, and Inuyasha was tearing up her lower body, her centipede half.

Kagome scans the room for the child. No one in Mistress Centipede's clutches.

"Come out," Kagome cries.

"Claws of Steel!" Inuyasha cries, blowing a portion of Mistress Centipede's body apart. She cries out, lashing out with her centipede half. Inuyasha leaps out of the way, narrowing missing her blow.

"Kagome-san, shoot her!" Inuyasha cries.

"R – right," Kagome says. She raises her gun and aims at Mistress Centipede's head. "Demon be gone –,"

"NO!" Mistress Centipede screams, diving towards the wall. There a sudden scream and a girl leaps out of a cardboard box against the wall and starts running. Mistress Centipede scared the last child out of her hiding place! Kagome screams, firing her gun as Mistress Centipede closes in on the girl, grabbing the human with her six human hands.

"HALT!" Mistress Centipede screams as Inuyasha moves towards her. He stops moving and Kagome stops firing her gun. The giant demon cowers behind the one human girl. "Stop or I'll kill her!"

"Damn it," Inuyasha hisses.

"Put her down!" Kagome demands.

"No more talk," Mistress Centipede says. "Only death."

She uses the remaining centipede half of her body to lash out, stabbing Inuyasha with her sharp legs. He cries out when he's pinned down to the ground, his blood splashing on her lower body.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screams.

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. THE HALF DOG-DEMON (Part 3)

**== CHAPTER THREE ==**

THE HALF DOG-DEMON (Part 3)

Sango walks into the building with her cup of coffee in her hand, her ponytail staying around, brushing her shoulders. She wore skinny jeans with a tight t-shirt because she still couldn't get used to wearing a skirt and slaying demons in it. She enters the elevator and clicks the 11th floor button. The slayer department was the floor above the spiritual department so hopefully Sango wouldn't have to see Miroku.

The elevator pauses at the 10th floor. The doors open and Miroku is standing there in his uniform. He grins at her. "Sango-san!"

"You," Sango sighs. So much for avoiding Miroku. On a good day she wouldn't have to see him until they had to go on a hunt. Some days she didn't see him at all.

"You don't seem happy to see me," Miroku says, stepping into the elevator.

"That obvious?" Sango mutters, taking a sip of her coffee.

"So, how you put any thought into it?" Miroku asks. He pushes the button for the top floor. Sango narrows her eyes. There were few reasons to go to the 13th floor of the building.

"Into what?" Sango begins. She shakes her head. "Why are you going to the 13th floor?"

"To our date?" Miroku asks. "I asked you out?"

"You've asked me so much I can't keep track," Sango says. "Miroku-san, why the 13th floor?"

"I'm on a secret mission for Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku says.

The elevator opens with a ding, revealing the slayer level of the building. Sango hesitates, glancing out at her cubicle. She turns back towards Miroku. "What's the secret mission?"

Miroku chuckles nervously. "Um… it's a secret?"

The doors close.

"That glove you keep on your right hand is a secret," Sango says, gesturing towards Miroku's hand. "Those files are a part of Four Souls and thus that makes it partial my business.

"If you'd sleep with me you'd learn more about my glove," Miroku says, wiggling his eye brows.

Sango turns around, pressing the stop button the elevator. It halts between the 12th and 13th floors of the building. She turns towards Miroku and lowers her voice. She knows Sesshomaru has great hearing but she doesn't know how well.

"He's been working Rin like a dog, making her get really hard to find information," Sango says. "I know not because she told me but because I forced her to."

"So?" Miroku says.

"So, he's looking for something, and I don't know if it's a good or bad thing," Sango says.

"He's our boss," Miroku says. "We can trust him."

"He's a demon," Sango says softly, snatching the file from Miroku.

Miroku takes the file back. "Please, Sango."

"I'll show you my boobs," Sango says.

He hands the files to her. "Want to make copies?"

==**MEANWHILE**

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screams.

Inuyasha goes still underneath Mistress Centipede's thick, sharp legs. He closes his eyes and for a moment Kagome is afraid he's dead. She raises her gun. Mistress Centipede lifts the child in the way, to make Kagome hesitate.

"Ho, ho, ho…" the demon laughs. "You… you're really upset, human. You love him, don't you? A demon!"

"Fuck you," Kagome growls, and for a moment she hopes Inuyasha is unconscious. "You have until the count of 10 to let the child go."

"What if I kill her first?" Mistress Centipede says.

"What do you want?" Kagome says.

"Let me go free, and I'll release the child."

Kagome frowns. "There are police out."

"Why did you think I came to an orphanage when the police discovered I lost control and killed some humans?" the demon laughs. "Your partner is dead. Don't make the same mistake. Help me and I'll help you."

Kagome looks at the girl. She didn't have much of a choice. She didn't want to risk hitting the child. She nods once, stepping to the side, her gun still pointed.

"Fine. I'll help you. But you have to let the girl go and take me inside."

"What?"

Kagome lowers her gun and tosses it aside. "Take me instead. I'm human. You can take me wherever you want and I will be defenseless."

The demon thinks about this a moment before nodding and saying, "Very well. Come here."

_I'm sorry, Inuyasha_, Kagome thinks as she wants towards the demon, stripping off her gun holster. She lets it fall to the ground and stands before the demon, right underneath the human girl.

Inuyasha growls. Kagome looks towards him and he breaks one of the centipede legs holding him down. He cries out, sitting up, pushing against the demon's body. Mistress Centipede looks down at him. He cries out, his voice warped and totally demonic.

Mistress Centipede was blown to a million pieces, Inuyasha landing in the other side of her body, covered in her blood. Kagome catches the girl when she falls into Kagome.

"Find your sister," Kagome cries.

She lets the girl down and she rushes out of the basement sobbing. Kagome wanted to leave with the girl but she couldn't leave Inuyasha right now. She pushes herself up to her feet.

"Inuyasha-san?" He growls at her, his back to her the entire time. "Inuyasha?"

"Stay away Kagome!" he yells, whirling around. His eyes were completely red, his claws longer than ever. He had demon markings on his cheeks like his older brother.

Kagome trembles but she stands her ground. "I… won't run."

Inuyasha lunges towards her, knocking her to the ground. She cries out when he pins her arms to the ground, straddling her body with his own. She looks up at his face and she can't get too worried. He leans over her body, snarling at her.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Inuyasha asks.

"Because…" Kagome whispers, "I know that no matter what happens you wouldn't hurt me."

"You couldn't be sure of that," Inuyasha growls at her.

"I know you," Kagome says. She looks up at him. "That demon was right, Inuyasha. I think… no, I know that I'm in love with you, even though you have someone else…"

Inuyasha stares down at her. She looks away, her face flushed. She couldn't believe she just confessed to Inuyasha! She'd been holding it in for so long! How the hell was she supposed to work with him now?

"I'm sorry, I –,"

"I want to kiss you right now," Inuyasha says.

Kagome looks up at him. "W – _what_?"

He leans over, growling softly at her. She flinches but tries to stay still. He closes his mouth, hiding his fangs, and presses his lips to hers. She would have cried out if his lips were over hers. She reaches up, wrapping her arms around his neck for the first time.

For the first time she was touching him, really touching him without having to hold back. She grabs a handful of the front of his tunic and opens her mouth to him, allowing him to truly kiss her. Too long she had to wait for this moment.

He breaks away from her with a gasp. He was back to normal, she realizes. He takes a deep breath in, having the grace to look embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Don't be," Kagome breathes. "Please… don't be."

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. THE HALF DOG-DEMON (Part 4)

Thanks to everyone who commented, I love it! Because of all the comments I'm posting two chapters tonight instead of just one! Y'all might thank me for it when you get to the next chapter. Oh, and remember my warnings in the first chapter. Don't let the action fool you - this is also a smut series.

* * *

**== CHAPTER FOUR ==**

THE HALF DOG-DEMON (Part 4)

Sango sat down at her desk, frowning at the computer screen before her. There was so much confusing her. There was a lot to worry about. Why was Sesshomaru seeking a high class demon? Naraku was the kind of demon you left alone until you had no other choice. So far he was staying on the down low.

"Sango-san?"

Sango jumps when she feels Miroku's hand on her shoulder. She turns around, shrugging out of his grasp. He was smiling down at her. She folds her arms and glares up at him.

"What?" she snaps.

"You made a promise with me," Miroku says. "To betray my boss. And after I betrayed him you walked off without fulfilling your promise."

"I did say I'd do it…" Sango says.

"Yes, yes," Miroku nods quickly. "Wanna… stop by the restroom?"

Sango frowns. "Nah. That's a little trashy for me."

"My place?" Miroku grins.

"Nah," Sango sighs. "I was actually thinking right here."

"H – here?" Miroku blushes, glancing around the other cubicles.

Sango nods. She reaches back, unclasping her bra. Miroku blushes deep red when Sango reaches underneath her shirt and pulls out her bra. She reaches for the hem of her shirt. "Ready?"

"Oh, you're so scandalous," Miroku cries softly. "I'm ready, my love!"

Sango lifts her shirt halfway up. Then she pauses.

"But I didn't give a specific time," Sango says. She looks up, crossing her legs. "So if I say I'll show you in a thousand years I won't be violating my promise, now will I?"

Miroku frowns. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying get back to your own desk and leave me alone you perv," she snaps.

Miroku's happy expression falls into a sad one that looks more like a kicked puppy then a perverted man. Sango freezes. Looking into his eyes she actually feels bad.

"I… should learn from this," Miroku says softly, standing up and walking away.

Sango wanted to feel glad that he was leaving but she couldn't, she felt like a total bitch for leading him on. She turns towards her computer but his sad face in burned on her mind. Could she really let him walk away after doing that to him?

She jumps up from her desk. "Miroku."

He pauses but he doesn't turn around. Shit, she might as well have stabbed him. Oh wait, she's done that before (by accident) and even that didn't stop him from being a pervert.

She rushes to his side. She grabs him by the arms.

"That was mean, if you are a perv," she says.

"That's true," one of the girls in the cubicle besides them mutters. They both look at her and flush.

"And I can't believe I'm saying this," Sango says, "But… Miroku, my eyes are up here, damn it."

"Sorry," he grins.

"I'll go out with you," she sighs.

"Really?"

"Don't make me regret this," Sango says.

"I won't," Miroku cries. "I won't! Tonight?"

Sango sighs. "I think we have a hunt tonight…"

"Then tomorrow night!" he cries. He turns and races out of the office space. Sango sighs deeply. She walks over to her desk and sits down. Then she awkwardly picks up her bra and subtly puts it back on.

==**LATER**

The limo pulls in front of Inuyasha's apartment complex. It was far nicer than the one Kagome was staying at, but he's been hunting far longer than she has. He's been alive for far longer than she has. But when she looks at him he seems to human.

He slides over to the door and lets himself out. Kagome follows him, telling the driver to go on. Inuyasha is surprised when he notices Kagome has followed him to the doors of the building.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asks.

"You were seriously wounded," Kagome says. "I want to make sure you're okay."

"It was a mistake," Inuyasha says, referring to the kiss. Kagome blushes deeply, looking away. She doesn't want Inuyasha to see how much his words cut her.

"I know," she mutters. "But you're my partner. I'd be an idiot to ignore your health."

He shrugs. "Fine, whatever. Come in."

They walk into the building and ride the elevator in silence. Kagome can't help but blush when her eyes meet Inuyasha's in the reflective surface of the elevator doors. She quickly looks away, as he does with scoff. When the doors open he leads her to his room.

He opens the door and walks in. She follows him, putting her bag down by the door. It was a nice apartment, spacious and well lite. There was a cream color two seat couch with a glass table, a black table surrounded but black chairs, a black chandelier, black marble countertops.

"I'm sensing a theme here," Kagome laughs.

"You didn't come here to criticize me, did you?" he snaps at her.

"No, no," Kagome says, rolling her eyes. This was typical Inuyasha but for some reason he was actually bothering her. Maybe it was all the emotions from today, maybe it was the stress of him getting hurt and turning demon, but whatever it was she was drained.

"Do you want me to show you I'm better now?" Inuyasha asks.

Kagome nods. "I just want to make sure you're ok. Mistress Centipede nearly…"

"Killed me?" Inuyasha chuckles. "Right." He jerks the top of his kimono down, revealing the white long shirt undershirt underneath. He tugs that open, revealing a buff chest with a nice six pack. Kagome trembles at the sight of it.

"Happy now?" Inuyasha asks. "I'm made of tough stuff. That third rate demon couldn't kill me." As he pulls his kimono back on he flinches. Kagome notices it, though he tries to pretend it didn't happen.

"Your inner demon," Kagome whispers. He glances over at her as he continues to put his clothes back on. "It hurts you, when your inner demon tries to take over?"

"I turn human every new moon," Inuyasha says. "It shouldn't be a surprise that my body also wants to turn demon every once in a while."

"You go full demon?" Kagome asks.

"I don't, I control it," Inuyasha says. "But it's hurt to control myself in battle. I've never lost control before, damn it…" he shakes his head. "And you, Kagome…"

Kagome flushes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Never when I kiss Kikyo has my demon side calmed," Inuyasha whispers. He looks at Kagome with his yellow eyes. "But when I kissed you I felt peace and calm like I've never felt before."

Inuyasha flinches again, putting his hand over his heart. Kagome takes a step towards him. "What's wrong, Inuyasha-san?"

"It's…" Inuyasha sighs. "It's nothing. Just leave, Kagome-san."

Kagome glances at the door, her face turning bright red when she looks back at him. She doesn't want to leave, that's obvious, but she doesn't want to say what's on her mind. What Inuyasha was thinking too, when he looks at her.

"Maybe I can help you control your demon again?" Kagome asks.

Inuyasha frowns at her. "I don't think so."

"It looks like it hurts," Kagome says. "It looks like you're in pain every time it tries to break free. Just let me give you some relief."

"No," Inuyasha growls.

"I can help –,"

Inuyasha grabs her by the arms, slamming her against the wall, his eyes suddenly blood red. It was his demon. It was coming out to prevent her from sealing it away. Kagome was too shocked to even scream. Both her hands were against the wall, so she couldn't even grab her gun.

"NOOOO!" the demon Inuyasha yells at her.

She turns her faces away and cries out. He pulls her away from the wall with an animalist growl. She didn't know what the demon wanted to do to her, but she wasn't going to let him drag her through the house to do it.

"Inuyasha," she cries, pulling away from his grasp. She hits the wall and can't move away anymore. Inuyasha growls at her, showing his long fangs to her. Even if half of him was human, the other half was demon – she was stupid to forget that.

"I told you to leave," Inuyasha growls. "I told you to run!"

"I couldn't leave you," Kagome says. "Not while you're in pain, Inuyasha-san…"

"Get out!" he screams.

She runs towards the door, reaching for the knob. Then she feels his hand close around hers, just as she begins to open the door. She looks back at him, seeing his face was flushed, his yellow eyes tired. She lets her fingers slip away from the doorknob.

"Stay," he whispers, showing her some of the pain he was feeling. "Please stay with me, Kagome-chan…"

"What about…" Kikyo, Inuyasha's current girlfriend. Kagome had feelings for Inuyasha, there was no denying that. But she couldn't mess around with her boss's boyfriend. That would be breaking so many rules and could cost her not only her job as a priestess but her entire career.

"Stay," Inuyasha says, leaning in closer, pulling her closer by her arm. He wasn't holding on tight. She could have pulled away if she wanted to. But she didn't, she let him pull her closer. She let him wrap his arm around her waist. She let him lean down over her.

She let him kiss her, right on the lips.

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. THE HALF DOG-DEMON (Part 5)

Sorry for the mistakes! But funny thing I've noticed, I generally don't make mistakes during sex scenes...? It's not that I don't ever make mistakes during sex scenes, just not as many I guess... :-P

* * *

**== CHAPTER FIVE ==**

THE HALF DOG-DEMON (Part 5)

She opens her mouth to him, putting her hands on his chest, letting him explore her mouth with his tongue. She manages to avoid his fangs with her tongue when she returns the oral favor, moaning softly into his mouth and pressing her body against him. He was the best man she'd ever kissed – he put a new meaning to oral sex.

She grabs his kimono roughly, pulling it off his shoulders, grabbing his undershirt and pulling it down. She grabs his chest roughly with both hands, loving the feel of his skin underneath her fingers. She running her fingers down his body slowly, feeling his hard body, hoping he was hard in other places. She stops when he gently catches both of her hands in his.

"My turn," he growls. This wasn't a dangerous growl – this time it was purely sexual.

He wraps an arm around her waist, lifting her up. She puts her hands on his shoulders and enjoys the ride to the couch, where he drops her down. It was a soft landing, the couch felt like it was made out of a cloud. Inuyasha crawls over Kagome, making her flush deep red. Her nipples harden and her sex moistens at the sight of him crawling on top of her.

He kisses her roughly as his hands go underneath her shirt, finding the clasp for her bra. He unhooks and tears it off of her, breaking the shoulder straps as he does so. She cries out at the roughness of it, but it only serves to excite her. His kisses made her wetter than if he was wetting it with his tongue.

He breaks the kiss to pull her shirt up over her head and off her body. He tosses it aside and she feels his hands on her breasts, feeling her nipples, his thumbs rubbing them in gentle circles. Kagome arches her back, pressing her groin against his. She grabs the fabric of couch and tries not to rip it.

Finally a scream comes out of her as she orgasms right then and there. It was so powerful that when it was over she slumps down into the couch feeling like she'd just run a marathon.

Inuyasha is still straddling her but he's let go of her nipples. He looks down at her, his face completely flushed. She couldn't tell from his face how much he was enjoying this, but when she'd pressed her groin against his she understood exactly how much he was enjoying this.

And she couldn't continue with this.

"I'm… sorry," she says, pulling away from him, wrapping her arm around her breasts. "I'm… I think I'm gonna go now."

"W – why?" Inuyasha asks.

She shakes her head, pulling herself from underneath him. She gets off the couch and pulls her shirt on, briefly combing her fingers through her hair. Shit, he was straddling her while she was wearing her gun – good thing the safety was on. She grabs her ruined bra.

"That should keep your demon in check for a while," she says to the floor, because she can't even look in Inuyasha's general direction. Did that really just happen? Was her attraction to him so painful that she didn't even give a fuck if he was still her boss's boyfriend?

"Kagome, I…"

"Please, don't," she says to the floor. She can't stand to hear his voice. She's so afraid that if he'll ask her to come back to the couch. Because if he does she won't be able to stay no to him.

She's loved him for too long to say no to him now.

He doesn't speak again. She walks to the door, stuffing her bra in the bag before opening the door and stepping outside. She calmly walks to the elevator and calmly walks out of the building.

Once she hits the sidewalk she puts her bag over her shoulder and she starts running. She clears her mind and just runs, because that's all she can do right now. She can only run.

==**MEANWHILE**

Sango steps out of the women's bathroom with her black tights on. She looks more like a dancer than a demon huntress, but once she put her weapons on there wouldn't be any mistaking her for something other than what she was. As she walks back to her office she pulls her hair up in a ponytail. She reaches her cubicle and the shiver runs down her spine.

Sesshomaru stands at the entrance of the office room. All the employees seem to sense their boss. They stand up all at once, their attention completely on Sesshomaru. And his focus was completely on Sango.

"Everyone clear out of the room," Sesshomaru says.

He doesn't have to tell them twice. They clear out of the room, bowing to Sesshomaru as they leave. Sango knows better than to move. Every instinct in her body tells her to grab her gun, her sword, anything –

Sesshomaru shuts the door and they're alone.

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. THE HALF DOG-DEMON (Part 6)

Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! I wanted to post two chapters in return but I got in late tonight (concert, I had a great time). So one chapter tonight but I'll be posting more as soon as possible! Thanks for all the comments guys, I love it!

**== CHAPTER SIX ==**

THE HALF DOG-DEMON (Part 6)

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is this about?" Sango asks.

"I can feel your desire to grab a weapon," Sesshomaru says. "I cannot blame you. You are a demon slayer. And I," he appears before her, making her cry out. She pushes herself against the desk and he moves in front of her, "Am a _great_ demon."

"Being conceited doesn't make you great," Sango mutters.

He grabs her by the chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You looked at my private files."

"What do you want with a world class demon like Naraku?" Sango asks. "Why start a war when -!"

He squeezes her jaw. "Who said anything about starting a war?"

Sango feels around her desk subtlety. "Messing with Naraku would start one. You're searching for him, and when he realizes it he'll come for you. And when he does Japan is in danger. We all are."

He stares down at her. "You fear Naraku that much?"

Sango's fingers find a weapon. She wraps her fingers around the handle of her sword. She pulls it out of its sheath and brings it up quickly, breaking out of Sesshomaru's hold and pressing it to his throat.

"I do," she says. "I fear what he can do to hundreds of thousands of innocent people before we can stop him, just because you feel like poking the lion with a stick."

"Do not speak of what you do not understand," Sesshomaru says.

"Why do you want to find Naraku?" Sango asks.

Sesshomaru sneers at Sango, sending a chill down her spine. "Stick your nose in places it doesn't belong and I will give you something far worse to fear than a filthy half-breed like Naraku."

He turns away and appears at the door. When he opens it he disappears again. Sango gasps when the blade she was holding begins to fall apart. The blade, now in six pieces, falls to the ground. Sango slumps against her desk, dropping the handle.

Her fellow co-workers fill up the room with confused looks on their faces. All of them want to know what she did to piss the boss off, but nobody wants to ask. Sango sees Miroku walk into the room with his demon slaying bag over his shoulder.

She bends down, gathering the sword fragments and dumping them into the trash. When Miroku reaches her she stands up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Miroku asks. "Everyone was standing outside the room."

"Nothing," Sango says. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," he nods.

"Alright, give me a second and I will be too."

==**MEANWHILE**

Inuyasha stood underneath the showerhead, letting the water beat down on his body. He knew that no matter how long he stood underneath the shower he wouldn't be able to remove the feel of Kagome from his body. When he closed his eyes he could still feel her nipples underneath his thumbs, hear her moans of pleasure echo throughout his mind.

The front door opens and Inuyasha's eyes snap open. He turns the shower off and listens closely. He can only wonder why he's waiting to hear Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo calls.

"In the bathroom," Inuyasha answers.

The door opens a moment later and Kikyo steps into the bathroom. She had the grownup version of the huntress's uniform, a button up black coat with a black and white plaid skirt that almost reached her knees. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders, the way Inuyasha liked it.

"Are you ok?" she asks, looking him up and down. "How did your hunt go?"

"I killed the demon of course," Inuyasha says. His usual harsh tone was gone whenever he spoke to Kikyo. He still used the same words but the tone was completely different. It seemed like his tone gets even worse around Kagome. He wasn't sure why.

"Good, no wounds?" Kikyo asks.

She crosses the room, placing her hands on his bare stomach and chest. She looks up at him and he grabs her by the face, kissing her roughly. He opens her mouth with his, pushing his tongue in, pressing his naked body against hers. She clings to him, returning his deep kiss.

And just as he fears, all he can think of is Kagome, as he kisses Kikyo.

He pulls away, not even erect from the erotic kiss. Although he's painful aware of the fact Kikyo doesn't seem to notice. She undoes her top, letting it slide off her shoulders, down her arms, to the floor.

"Shall I join you for a shower or do you just want to fuck me on the floor?"

Inuyasha takes a deep breath in before leaning over to restart the shower. Kikyo continues to undress and Inuyasha focuses on her body. He shouldn't be thinking about Kagome. And the thought of fucking her on the bathroom floor shouldn't give him an erection.

==**NEXT MORNING**

Kagome steps out of her apartment complex with her bag over her shoulder and her letter of resignation in her hand. As she starts walking she fights the urge to tear the letter to shreds and dump it in the trash. She doesn't want to leave but what choice does she have?

She had sex (well, semi-sex, there was never any penetration) with her boss's boyfriend. That made her a home wrecker and screwed her professional relationship with Inuyasha. And the worst part was that if Inuyasha asked her to she'd do it all over again.

That's why she had to leave.

"Hey, Kagome-san!" Miroku calls. He runs up beside her with a smile on his face. "Where's your breakfast?"

"Wasn't hungry," Kagome says. "How'd your hunt go?"

"Great!" Miroku says. "And Sango asked me out!"

"What the fuck!" Kagome cries. "Oh! I'm sorry, I mean… congrats?"

Miroku laughs, waving it away. "No, I was shocked too… funny story, actually… what's that?"

Kagome looks at the letter in her hand. Miroku notices the change in her when she quickly stuffs the letter into her bag. As a priest it was a part of his job to notice these things.

"What's wrong, Kagome-san? I think you need to talk more than I do."

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Kagome says. She shakes her head to clear it of her negative thoughts and feelings. "Please, explain to me why Sango asked you out! I need to know."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

_No, no I'm not okay_, Kagome thinks. _Inuyasha is finally so close to me… and still I can't love him. Not the way I want to._

"I'm sure," Kagome says out loud. "Positive. Please, tell me!"

"Okay," Miroku smiles, and begins his story.

Kagome was all ears. And she was glad to be friends with Miroku and Sango. When she left Four Souls Inc. she would have to keep in touch with them. But not Inuyasha. Because she loved him too much to ruin his life.

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. TRAITOR IN DEMON'S CLOTHING (Part 1)

Just kidding, you guys get another chapter tonight!

* * *

**== CHAPTER SEVEN ==**

TRAITOR IN DEMON'S CLOTHING (Part 1)

Sesshomaru puts the phone down and glares out the window. He wasn't the type to throw a hissy fit but part of him wants to grab the telephone and toss it out the fucking window. There was a light knock at the door that distracted him from his inner dilemma.

"Come in," he says.

Rin opens the door and timidly enters the room with a tray. It had a tea pot and a single tea cup on it. She pushes the door closed with her foot and walks over to Sesshomaru.

"Morning tea, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru doesn't respond, which Rin has learn to mean "yes". She puts the tray down, putting the cup on the desk, and pouring some of the steaming tea into it. She looks at Sesshomaru and notices he was staring out the window.

"Something on your mind?" she asks.

He looks at her, wondering how she could tell he was upset. His expression was no different than it normally was.

"A situation that needs to be taken care of," Sesshomaru mutters.

"I see, must be serious if it can bother you, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin says with a smile.

Sesshomaru glares at her before picking up his tea cup and taking a long drink, savoring the burn in the back of his throat. He puts the empty cup down and breathes out a puff of steam.

"Can I help at all, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asks, refilling his cup.

He picks it up, pondering her question a moment.

"Yes, in fact there is," he says, before drinking down his cup of tea.

==**MEANWHILE**

Awkward moment when you walk into a building and see the spouse of the person you had almost-sex with. Kagome freezes at the doorway when she sees Kikyo, Miroku running right into her. She stumbles into the room and continues walking causally, like she meant to do that. Luckily Kikyo didn't seem to notice.

Kagome takes a seat at her desk, her heart pounding wildly. She had that damned letter in her bag but she just doesn't ready to hand it in yet. She would have to talk to Sango about it before she did anything else. Sure, almost sleeping with Inuyasha was a mistake, but did she really want to leave?

Kagome booted up her computer. As she sat there she reaches into her bag, feeling the letter. It was like it filled the entire bag. Kagome casts a worried glance in Kikyo's direction, but she was talking to one of her employees. Kagome pulls her gun out.

She takes it apart and starts cleaning it. Usually cleaning her gun helped calm her nerves. And she needed the calm.

Sango walks into the office room a moment later, going straight to Kagome's cubicle. When Kagome sees Sango she quickly looks around for Kikyo.

"She's going up to Sesshomaru's office," Sango says.

"Oh," Kagome says. "What's up?"

Sango sighs. "I did something that I'm not proud of, Kagome-chan… I have to tell you and I ask for no judgment until you hear the whole story."

"You asked Miroku out," Kagome says.

Sango glances over at his desk, glad that he's more focused with cleaning out his inbox than eavesdropping. "He told you."

"Yep," Kagome says.

"And you've already passed judgment?" Sango asks.

Flashes of Inuyasha leaning over her, fingering her nipples, bringing her like no man has ever brought her before – she flushes and shakes her head quickly.

"No judgment here," Kagome says.

"Really?"

"He's a dirty pervert but he's not a bad guy," Kagome says. "I can confidently tell you to give him a chance."

Sango looks at him. "We do work well together…"

"So it might work," Kagome says.

"And if it doesn't? What if we sleep together but it doesn't work?"

Kagome glares down at her gun, praying that she didn't have a hunt with Inuyasha tonight. She can't even look Sango in the eyes. How the hell was she going to explain to Sango why she wanted to quit? She was a home wrecker!

"Kagome-chan!"

"I'm not sure, actually," Kagome answers.

Kikyo steps in the doorway of the office room, clearing her throat loudly. Every monk and priestess in the office looks up from what they're doing. Kikyo has a serious look on her face as she speaks.

"Sesshomaru has requested an audience with all of the employees in the spiritual department," Kikyo says.

"I wonder what that's about," Sango mutters.

Kikyo looks at her. "He's requested all employees from the slayer department as well."

Sango frowns at her.

"This must be huge," Kagome mutters, putting her gun down.

==**MEANWHILE**

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and the rest of the spiritual department makes their way into the 12th floor, where most conferences were held. Because there wasn't a conference room big enough to hold everyone they simply gathered around the office space.

"What's this about?" Bankotsu complains. "I have a hunt to do."

"Same as I," Yura says. She folds her arms and leans against one of the desks.

Shishinki is completely silent. He holds onto his weapon and waits for Sesshomaru to begin speaking. Sesshomaru stood at the other end of the room, watching everyone with quiet distain.

Inuyasha steps into the room. Instantly he locks eyes with Kagome. So many emotions cross their faces all at once. Finally Kagome breaks eye contact, looking at Sesshomaru. She suddenly wished she handed in her letter. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as Inuyasha and not be able to touch him.

"I believe that's everyone," Kikyo says.

Sesshomaru doesn't acknowledge her. He stands up and clears his throat. Sesshomaru does not beat around the bush, he gets right to the point.

"I've gathered you all here today because I believe there is a traitor amongst us. I have launched a full investigation to find out who it is, in the meantime everyone here cannot leave this building. That is, unless the traitor would like to step forward now."

Everyone exchanged very worried glances. Suddenly Kagome wished she hadn't started cleaning her gun.

"No?" Sesshomaru says. "Fine. Then you have chosen a slow and painful death."

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. TRAITOR IN DEMON'S CLOTHING (Part 2)

I just got home from a sleepover (so I got zero sleep) and I'm not feeling too good. But I'm still gonna update, damn it!

Side note, I just reread (add like 50 re's) the last volume of Inuyasha… although I'm pissed they never kissed _ONCE_ in the entire series (what the fuck?) – the final volume still makes me all teary eyed. It's the last book of my favorite manga series ever, so I can't help it. And I never will.

* * *

**== CHAPTER EIGHT ==**

TRAITOR IN DEMON'S CLOTHING (Part 2)

"This is fucked up! One mole and we're all trapped in here?" Bankotsu complains.

"Yeah, we could be slaying right now," Yura grumbles.

Kagome shakes her head. "What even happened? How do we have a mole?"

"No idea," Sango shrugs.

"The demons have been outsmarting us," Kikyo says.

She comes over to stand before Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu and Yura. Kagome feels her face begin to burn, but she doesn't say anything. She tries to get control of emotions before Kikyo senses her turmoil.

"They know our moves; they know when we're coming. We're losing slayers and monks on the simplest hunts. Sesshomaru has reason to believe that one of our own is tapping into our systems and giving information away to the demons."

Kagome looks at Kikyo's shoulder as she speaks, "And it's someone in this room?"

Kikyo nods. "It was hacked into again this morning. Sesshomaru had all the departments shut down as soon as it happened again."

"He's pissed," Miroku says, nodding towards their brooding boss.

"He is," Kikyo says.

"He's not really going to kill the traitor?" Kagome asks.

"If it's a human then they're still protected by modern laws," Kikyo says. "He might find a way around it, though… knowing Sesshomaru."

"And if the traitor is demon…" Sango begins.

Sango glances around. She takes a step closer to the group. "When Sesshomaru started this business, over two hundred years ago, he had all human slayers. Demons weren't allowed to work – they were only slain. When laws became stricter and Sesshomaru couldn't just kill his employees off anymore he began hiring demons as well."

Yura, the only demon present, paled.

"Don't worry," Sango says, putting her hand on Yura's back. "If you didn't do anything you'll be fine."

"La – but hearing this makes me fearful of making any mistakes," Yura laughs softly.

Kagome sighs softly. "What's being done to find the hacker?"

"They're trying to trace the hacker's signal but to his or her computer. Once they find the computer they'll…" Kikyo smiles gently. "…Do what they need to."

Kagome looks away. All of them were killers, in some way or another. They faced death every day when they went demon hunting. But this was more serious. This was her own allies, ready to turn against her at a moment's notice. She didn't feel like just standing around.

"Whoever has done this is a fool," Bankotsu says.

"Indeed," Miroku mutters.

Kagome glances outside the doorway. There was a bathroom. If she could just go to the bathroom, she could slip out of here. All she had to do was say she needed the bathroom, make an awkward reference to _girl stuff_, and walk off.

Inuyasha walks over, making her freeze.

"How much longer?" he demands, shoving a black folder in Kagome's face. She snatches it away from him, her face flushed. Inuyasha doesn't notice. "We have a hunt."

"Hopefully not much longer," Kikyo says.

"Wonder who it is," Miroku says, casting a glance around the room. "It would be anyone of us."

Kagome looks around the room too, at all the demon slayers and powerful monks and priestesses. One of them was the culprit, betraying mankind and good demons everywhere. And once they were caught they weren't going down without a fight. In a room full of other slayers and monks the traitor wouldn't escape alive.

But who could the traitor manage to injury or kill before he or she is taken down?

"Excuse me," Kagome says.

"Read the file," Inuyasha snaps.

She looks at him with her eye brows up, surprised at his insistence. He was normally this rude but right now he was just being obnoxious. Because he was so obnoxious she didn't want to read the file.

"I really need to go to the bathroom," Kagome says.

"Read the damn file," Inuyasha says.

Kagome ignores him, faking a sheepish expression. "Girl stuff."

"Ooh…" Miroku and Bankotsu says at the same time, turning around and walking away.

Kagome puts the folder down on a desk and starts walking towards the exit. Inuyasha snatches the folder up and follows her, tapping her shoulder with it. Kagome grits her teeth.

"Just read the damn folder," he says.

"Go… away… Inuyasha-san," she growls.

So close to the doorway! Once she reaches it she would be that much closer to finding out who the culprit is. Before she walks out of the room two guards step into the room from outside, blocking her path. Kagome comes to a halt.

"Sesshomaru-sama says no one leaves this room," one of the guards says. The other one just nods.

"I really need to use the bathroom," Kagome says.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha interrupts. "Just read the file!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE GODDAMN FILE!" Kagome screams, whirling around. Inuyasha leaps back, shocked by the outburst. She whirls around to face the guards, both suddenly scared. "I HAVE SOME GIRL STUFF TO TAKE CARE OF. GET OUT OF MY WAY OR YOU'LL FEEL THE WRATH OF A WOMAN DURING HER PERIOD."

All the women in the office space begin clapping, cheering Kagome on. The guards step aside, letting her walk past them. She doesn't give a second glance back at Inuyasha, she just calmly walks to the bathroom. She'd never live that down. On the plus side no one will ever mess with her again when she's really on her period.

As soon as the door closes behind her Kagome rushes over to the middle stall, the one right underneath the vent. She climbs onto the toilet, pushing the vent cover out of her way, exposing a tunnel that was big enough for her to climb through. She was good she had a chance to read the building's blue prints.

She grabs the edges of the vent and to pull herself inside. Then someone kicks the stall door open, breaking the lock and making the door slam loudly against the stall wall.

Kagome screams, turning around and pressing herself against the wall. Inuyasha stands at the entrance of the stall, glaring at her, the black folder in his hands.

"I guess you didn't need to read my plan to know I had one," Inuyasha says.

Kagome frowns. "You planned on slipping out of the office room with me to find out who the traitor is?"

He holds the folder out to her. "Yep. And you're not on your period, you bitch."

She snatches the folder away. "How the hell would you know that?" Inuyasha opens his mouth. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Just… come on, let's go."

Kagome pulls herself into the vent. Inuyasha leaps inside and closes the vent behind them, incasing them in total darkness. In the total darkness, all alone, with Inuyasha. Kagome was glad he couldn't see her expression.

==**MEANWHILE**

Rin pulls her hood up after another glance at her map. In her baggy hoodie and jeans she was able to hide her feminine figure, making it easier to move through the dark alleyway filled with homeless people and gang members. She moves like a man and draws little attention.

She comes to stand before a large gray doorway. She looks down at her map one more time before stuffing it into her pocket. She kicks off her pants, revealing her knee length skin tight black shorts, and she takes off her hoodie to reveal her form fitting black hoodie with dark purple tribe designs.

They matched the purple tribal designs on her face.

The doors open slowly and a young man with similar facial tattoos steps out of the building. He looks human, all except for his eyes. They were such a light blue color they glowed in the dark.

"What?" he says.

"I'm a demon," Rin says. "And I've gone rogue."

The demon sniffs at her briefly. "What type of demon?"

"Fire," she says.

He nods. "C'mon."

She glances over her shoulder before marching into the building, the door shutting firmly behind her, trapping her inside. She allows herself a single moment to panic. One second to let all of her self-doubt and fear to surface. Then she blinks and it's gone.

_This is for you, Sesshomaru-sama,_ she thinks, and she follows the demon deeper into the darkness.

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. TRAITOR IN DEMON'S CLOTHING (Part 3)

Bonus chapter, cause I love my readers!

Side note, they call Kikyo Kikyo-sensei because she's the head of her department, the master priestess. She's not really the _teacher_ of her department, but out of all the honorifics I figured that one fit the best.

* * *

**== CHAPTER NINE ==**

TRAITOR IN DEMON'S CLOTHING (Part 3)

"This is why I wanted you to come with me," Inuyasha says. "You know the lay out and I know how to find the traitor."

Kagome takes a deep breath in, trying to control her breathing. Using her cell phone she lit the way for herself and Inuyasha, but it was so difficult to concentrate. Her sex throbbed with the need for attention. She was so wet her panties were almost dripping.

Why the hell was she so turned on by him?!

She was trying to find out who was trying to bring the company down, who was putting slayers, monks, priestesses, and innocent humans in danger. She was trying to do good! So why was her mind currently in her groin? Worse, Inuyasha had an incredible sense of smell – she knew that he could smell her arousal.

"H – how do you plan on finding the traitor?" Kagome asks, hating that she was having a hard time speaking.

"Through the computer systems," Inuyasha says. "I could waste my breath explaining how… or we can talk about yesterday."

"Shit," Kagome cries when her phone falls out of her hand, onto the vent. It makes a loud clanging noise before Kagome snatches it back up.

"Kagome-san," Inuyasha says.

"I don't want to talk about it," she says.

"Really? Cause your body is begging for a recap," Inuyasha says.

"S – shut up," Kagome cries. "Just shut up! We crawl in silence, got it?"

Inuyasha doesn't respond.

==**MEANWHILE**

"What's taking so damn long?" Bankotsu demands. "I need to leave now!"

"Calm down, man," Miroku says. "You'll leave when it's time."

"My demon could be going crazy right now and we're all sitting here with our thumbs up our asses!"

"Calm down," Kikyo orders. "You'll leave in due time."

"Are you getting nervous, Bankotsu?" Shishinki asks, a slight smile on his partially masked face.

"Fuck off," Bankotsu snaps.

"And what about your group of men?" Shishinki asks. "You called yourselves 'The Band of Seven'? Where are the rest of your thieves?"

"I'm here," Renkotsu mutters from one of the desks. He was sitting down with his feet up.

"I'm here," Mukotsu says. He runs over to Bankotsu's side. "The rest of them are out today."

Bankotsu takes a few steps towards Shishinki. "That doesn't matter. We are not the traitors here, Shishinki. You'd be a fool to continue to accuse me or my men."

Shishinki shrugs. "You want to run out of here. Afraid that you'll be the one to die when Sesshomaru-sama finds out whom the traitor is?"

Bankotsu lunges out, grabbing Shishinki by the throat. The demon is oddly calm, even as Bankotsu tries to squeeze the life out of him. Mukotsu begins to tremble at the sight. If he wasn't wearing his mask it would have been obvious he was drooling at the sight of his leader trying to kill someone.

"I am not the traitor," Bankotsu yells.

Sesshomaru appears between the two, grabbing Bankotsu by the arm. He cries out, letting go of Shishinki. He goes down to his knees, though it's completely against his will.

"I will be the one to kill the traitor, not you," Sesshomaru says.

Bankotsu cries out before saying, "Yes, yes… I understand, Sesshomaru-sama!"

He lets go of Bankotsu. He turns around, flicking his claws. He slices Shishinki's cheek, instantly drawing blood. Shishinki doesn't move a muscle though. He continues to look Sesshomaru in the eyes. Sesshomaru turns away and walks back to the other side of the room.

"Idiots," Miroku mutters.

Sango and Yura both giggle.

==**MEANWHILE**

Kagome slips out of the vent, landing on her feet. It wasn't called the electric closet for no reason. There were wires everywhere, with a bunch of touch screen computers built into the walls. Kagome feels Inuyasha land behind her and stand up straight.

She breathes in, taking in his scent. Her heart begins to race. She steps aside, keeping her eyes on the ground, gesturing towards the computers. "Go ahead."

He watches past her slowly. Just as she feared, he was so close yet so far. She could just reach out and touch him now – but she couldn't, could she? Because he wasn't hers. He was with Kikyo. One night of fooling around wouldn't change anything.

Inuyasha taps one of the computers awake and starts working. Kagome watches him with fascination.

"I didn't know you were a computer geek," Kagome says softly.

"When you're a half-demon you learn to be good at everything," Inuyasha says, still facing the computers. "If you can't be good at everything…" he looks over his shoulder at her, "Then you die."

Kagome squirms underneath his gaze until he turns back to the computer.

"What happened between us," Inuyasha says.

Kagome shakes her head. "Inuyasha-san…"

"I liked it. A lot," he says.

She takes a deep breath in, looking up at him. He moves to a different computer, still typing away. He was so focused it was amazing that he could be talking about such a serious issue. Kagome just wants to jump back into the vent and crawl back to the office room. Anything but talk about what happened between them.

Anything but hearing him say he enjoyed it.

"It doesn't matter," Kagome says.

"It does," Inuyasha says.

"Kikyo-sensei matters," Kagome snaps. Inuyasha hesitates a moment before returning to his work. "You're still with Kikyo-sensei, Inuyasha-san. You still care about her."

"I…" Inuyasha tenses up a moment. "It's… in the slayer's office, go now."

"What?" Kagome cries, but she runs over to the door, opening it. Luckily the electrical closet was on the 11th floor, the same as the slayer's department. Otherwise she would have had to use the vents, because she didn't need the elevator rattling around.

She enters the room, Inuyasha coming up right behind her.

"Which ever computer lights up…" Inuyasha says, "That's the traitor."

"That simple?" Kagome cries.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes like Kagome was stupid. "The message was stopped by Sesshomaru. Basically what I did with the computers was send the traitor's message back to his computer."

"So what will happen?" Kagome asks.

One of the computer screens suddenly lights up. Kagome's heart stops when she notices it. The computer dings a little, "you got mail" tone. Inuyasha begins walking towards the desk. Kagome grabs his arm to stop him.

"What are you doing?" he snaps. "I'm going to see whose desk that is!"

"I know who's desk that belongs to," Kagome says. "This has to be wrong."

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asks.

Kagome looks at the glowing computer screen. Why the hell couldn't have been turned off?

"Kagome-san!"

"It's Sango," Kagome says. "She's the traitor."

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. TRAITOR IN DEMON'S CLOTHING (Part 4)

Thank you guys for all the awesome comments! I really appreciate it guys! I hope I can continue to keep the story fun and interesting for you.

* * *

**== CHAPTER TEN ==**

TRAITOR IN DEMON'S CLOTHING (Part 4)

Kagome quickly climbs through the tunnel, Inuyasha keeping out with her only because of his demonic powers. She kicks the vent open and leaps out, landing on the toilet. She walks over to the sink, turning on the water. That was wrong, it had to be wrong!

Sango hates demons! She wouldn't be working with them. This had to be a set up!

She splashes her face, cleaning off all the sweat. She notices Inuyasha behind her, staring at her reflection. Kagome sighs deeply, turning around and leaning against the sink.

"This is a mistake," she says.

"She could be a con," Inuyasha says. "She could have planned this from the beginning. She could have been tricking us with her smile since she got here."

"No way," Kagome says. "She's told me a demon killed her entire family! There is no way she is the traitor. She hates demons!"

"She already works for one," Inuyasha says. "She works with demons. She can't hate them that much."

"There is no way," Kagome repeats. "No possible way."

Inuyasha just stares at her.

"Why the hell won't you say anything?" Kagome snaps. "And why aren't you mad at her?"

"I can't be mad because…" Inuyasha looks away. "Because you're so upset."

That shouldn't have been so touching, but it was. Inuyasha never held back. Not for anyone, except Kikyo. And now he was controlling himself and holding back for her, because she was upset. If she wasn't so freaked out she might have smiled.

"You really care about what I think?" Kagome asks.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Don't let it go to your damn head!"

Moment: over.

"How do we prove that Sango isn't the one who sent the message?" Kagome asks. "Maybe someone else sent it with her computer?"

Inuyasha thinks for a moment. "Surveillance footage. Each of the offices has one."

"Really?" Kagome flushes.

"Really," Inuyasha says. "Sesshomaru is a nosy asshole. But we can find it there. If someone else used her computer."

Kagome nods quickly. "We have to hurry, before they find out its Sango. C'mon, I'll lead the way."

==**MEANWHILE**

"How much longer?" Sesshomaru asks one of his men. The technician shakes his head, seeing the anger plainly on Sesshomaru's face. He was human but he knew the law wouldn't protect him from Sesshomaru's wrath. Pissing off a demon always ended badly.

"Almost done," he says. "It's an encrypted file. It's impossible to break into it without a few hours' time."

Sesshomaru leans back on his seat. "You have 15 minutes."

"What?"

"Or you'll pay with the traitor," Sesshomaru says.

The man frantically gets to work. Sesshomaru opens his mouth to tell Rin to fetch him some tea, but remembers she was on a mission. He had some strange emotion when he sent her out – it almost made him tell her to forget it – and since then that feeling has been on the back of his mind.

Maybe killing someone would make him feel a little better. But something told him that it wouldn't help. How stupid, it felt like actually human emotions. And that was something Sesshomaru had no time or patience for.

Kikyo walks over to his desk, glancing around the room of humans and demons. "How much longer, Sesshomaru? And you have noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome have slipped out, right?"

"Inuyasha was the first person I checked when I found that there was a traitor. He was on a hunt with Kagome during some of the times the traitor sent warnings out to the demons."

Kikyo stares down at him. "Stop it. You may actually sound like you have genuine feelings for the first time in your life."

Sesshomaru glares at her. "Don't mistake my intensions, priestess – if Inuyasha was the culprit I would have gladly killed him. It would have been the perfect excuse to."

"You think just because there's a reason I won't attack you for killing Inuyasha?" Kikyo says softly.

"I know he's under your protection," Sesshomaru smiles. "But I don't fear you, nor your priestess powers. I will kill him first chance I get. I will personally hunt him down."

Kikyo rolls her eyes. "Sesshomaru… you should fear me. After all, I am the only person who can kill Naraku."

Sesshomaru glares at her when she pushes away from the desk and walks away. He can hardly focus on her though. His thoughts are pulled right back to Rin as soon as Kikyo is out of sight.

Was she ok? And why the hell did he care?

==**MEANWHILE**

They slipped into the surveillance room, Kagome landing first and Inuyasha dropping into the room second. She steps out of the way as Inuyasha walks over to one of the computers. His fingers move quickly over the keys, the computer doing three things at once. He moves to a different computer.

"You're not all brawns," Kagome says. "You're pretty damn smart, too."

Inuyasha glances at her over his shoulder. "Feh," he says, and continues hacking into the computer system. Kagome now understood that when he did that he was acknowledging her but didn't know what to say.

Inuyasha stands up and steps away from the computer. "In a few minutes the footage will come up and we'll see who the real traitor is."

"And Sango will lock up her computer from now on," Kagome mutters.

Inuyasha nods.

"Thank you for your help with all of this," Kagome says. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

Inuyasha stares at her. "Are you finally ready to talk about what happened yesterday?"

"What's there to talk about?" Kagome asks softly, knowing there was a lot for them to talk about. Inuyasha stares at her in the poorly lit room. She can feel her heart beginning to race, her sex moisten, her face flush. He could arouse her with one look.

"Where that leaves us," Inuyasha says, crossing the distance between them. Kagome takes a step back for each one of his steps forward. "What that means for us."

Her back hits the closed door. He puts his hands around her head, blocking her in from both sides, giving her nowhere to run. Not that she wants to. While she tries to tell him _no_ her body screams out _yes_. She can't look him in the eye. She turns her head, looking at the floor.

"W – why?" Kagome asks.

"Because I don't want you to leave," he says.

"Why?" she repeats.

He puts his finger underneath her chin, lifting her face. She lets him because she wants him to do this. She looks up into his eyes.

"Because I need you, Kagome," Inuyasha says, and he leans in, pressing his lips against hers. Again, he gives her the most amazing kiss, and she can't resist. She wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She needs him too.

==**MEANWHILE**

Rin walks into the underground warehouse. The demons were working the assembly lines, which were producing dangerous looking weapons. Why were the demons mass producing weapons? Rin tries not to look curious, or scared, or show any emotion. She takes on the same expression Sesshomaru so often wears.

"This way," the demon from earlier says, guiding her into a side room. She walks in behind the demon. The room overlooked another section of the factory. Rin couldn't see behind the glass because there was a large chair in the center of the room, with its back to the doorway.

"Master, I've brought the demon."

Rin's heart races when the chair whirls around. She never met him before but she'd seen pictures of him. He wore a business suit but it looks odd coupled with his formal business suit.

"Fire sorceress," Naraku sneers. "Welcome to your redemption."

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. TRAITOR IN DEMON'S CLOTHING (Part 5)

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, I was trapped in a house without wi-fi! **

**Btw, thank you: **

vampireinu95

Yey update, btw towards the end after kag ask miroku how his hunt went "Great!" Miroku says. "And Sango asked me what?" I think u meant "ask me out"

**I fixed the mistake! thanks for pointing it out to me. If there's anymore I'll fix it right away. **

* * *

**== CHAPTER ELEVEN ==**

TRAITOR IN DEMON'S CLOTHING (Part 5)

Kagome feels Inuyasha's hands on her waist, lifting her up. She wraps her legs around Inuyasha's waist, her arms still around his neck, returning his deep kiss with her own. She opens her mouth to him and lets his tongue inside her, loving the feeling of it. He turns her around and starts walking backwards. He puts her down on the computer desk.

He breaks the kiss, reaching up into her shirt, cupping both of her breasts. She cries out, bucking her hips as he caresses her tender breasts. She's wet for him. All she wants him to do is continue where he left off. He leans over her body, kissing her throat, nipping at it with his fangs.

She reaches up with shaky hands, undoing the back of her bra, letting Inuyasha reach underneath to feel her full breasts and her sensitive nipples. She cries out as he strokes her nipples. She rubs herself against him, feeling his hardness.

"Your pants," she cries. "Take off your pants."

Inuyasha pauses, licking her neck before standing up straight. "I don't have any condoms."

Why wasn't she thinking of that? She blushes a few shades darker and looks away from Inuyasha. He grabs her by the mouth and pulls her into another kiss. Grabbing her by the hips he grinds himself against her as they continue to kiss. She moans into his mouth as he rubs his erection against her aroused vagina. Even with his kimono and her panties in the way it felt good.

"You'd let me fuck you?" Inuyasha asks when he pulls away from the kiss.

Kagome nods, staring down at his chest.

"Look at me and answer," Inuyasha says.

She looks up at him, her face still flushed. He was right, she should stop being so shy. "Yes, I would like you. I want you to."

"Maybe we should do it like high schoolers?" Inuyasha suggests, reaching into her skirt.

"W – what do you mean?" she asks.

He hooks his fingers into her panties and begins pulling them down –

The computer beeps twice and Inuyasha stops. He glares down at the computer. Kagome glances over his shoulder at the computer screen. The video was ready to go! Kagome hops off the desk, straightening up her clothes, combing her fingers through her hair.

"It's ready!" she cries. "Play it!"

"We have time," Inuyasha says softly.

"Play it," Kagome hisses.

"Fine," Inuyasha hisses back, smacking the play button. They watch in silence as the security footage shows Sango sitting at her desk. It continues playing for a while. Sango glances around, then opens a new screen on her browser and starts typing. Someone comes up and she quickly closes it down.

"What's she doing?" Inuyasha asks.

Kagome frowns. "I don't know."

"Doesn't look good for her," Inuyasha says.

Kagome glares at him. Then she looks back at the screen. "Wait – wait, there!"

Inuyasha narrows his eyes. Sango had gotten up from her computer with her cup of coffee. Her desk is suddenly completely empty. A few moments go by and she doesn't return.

"It couldn't be her," Kagome says.

"She could come back," Inuyasha shrugs.

"She won't," Kagome insists. "I know her, Inuyasha. It wasn't her."

Inuyasha shrugs.

Kagome gasps when someone enters the picture, taking Sango's place at her desk. The culprit – the real traitor – begins using Sango's computer.

"We know who it is now," Inuyasha says.

"Quick," Kagome cries. "We have to go back before someone gets hurt."

==**MEANWHILE**

"This is taking forever," Bankotsu starts again.

Miroku is tempted to punch Bankotsu in the face. Already the man is fussing about the time again! They all had lives to live, it wasn't just about him! But Miroku knew he wouldn't be able to win a fight against Bankotsu so he kept his mouth shut.

Sango taps his shoulder and he looks over at her. The moment she enters his vision he can't help but smile. She was just so beautiful.

"Yes?" he asks.

Sango flushes. "Well, I guess I can just tell you now… I was going to email you earlier but I didn't want anyone to see…" she takes a deep breath in. "About our date tonight…"

"Yes?" Miroku asks.

"What should I wear?" she asks, turning a deeper shade of red. Miroku could take her over the desk right then and there. He would have tried, if he wasn't afraid she'd kill him in four different ways before his corpse hit the floor.

"Oh, Sango-san…" he whispers.

"That's not an answer," she says, using anger to cover up her embarrassment.

Miroku nods. "I'm sorry. A dress will do. A short one, red… with matching pumps and red lipstick. And your hair must be down. You're so beautiful with it down."

"That's oddly specific," Sango points out.

"I've been fantasizing –," he reads her discomfort and stops while he's ahead. "Forgive me. I mean, that's just what I'd suggest."

"I'll see what I can do," Sango says dryly.

Sesshomaru stands up suddenly, drawing the attention from everyone in the entire room. A human was talking quickly to Sesshomaru. He puts his hand up, and motions for the human to shoo. He doesn't have to spell it out, the human runs away from Sesshomaru.

"I know who the traitor is," Sesshomaru says.

The atmosphere becomes thicker as everyone takes a collective breath in. Sesshomaru walks around his desk, his arms hanging loosely by his sides. His eyes move over the entire room, scanning face one by one. Miroku shudders when Sesshomaru looks at him, but Sesshomaru's gaze moves on. Right onto Sango.

"You," he hisses.

"What?" Sango cries.

"What?" Miroku cries.

Everyone in the room looks at Sango. Miroku doesn't know whether he should get closer to Sango or move away from her. Sango was the traitor? How the hell could this happen?

"Tell me it isn't true, Sango-san," Miroku says.

"It's not," Sango cries.

Sesshomaru moves in a blur, his fist closing around Sango's throat, pushing her up against the desk she was leaning against.

"You've chosen a slow death," Sesshomaru says. "But I won't waste any time on you, pitiful human."

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. TRAITOR IN DEMON'S CLOTHING (Part 6)

**== CHAPTER TWELVE ==**

TRAITOR IN DEMON'S CLOTHING (Part 6)

"NO!" Miroku cries, grabbing Sesshomaru by the arm. He looks into Sesshomaru's eyes. He wants to run and hide, but it was Sango! He wouldn't let him kill her right here. "Stop, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Let go of me, Monk, are you'll share her fate!" Sesshomaru growls.

"She's human!" Miroku yells. "You can't just kill her!"

"I can," Sesshomaru says, "And I will. Slayers die all the time! And who in this room would dare speak against me?"

Miroku looks around the room at the humans and demons. None of them would come forward. None of them would say anything against Sesshomaru. He was just that powerful. He couldn't give up, though. He wouldn't just let Sesshomaru kill Sango.

"She's not the traitor!" Miroku yells. "There has to be some sort of mistake!"

"The evidence doesn't lie," Bankotsu says. "Kill her and let's be done with this."

"How could you say that?" Miroku growls, still holding onto Sesshomaru's arm.

"How could we feel pity?" Yura asks. "She's betraying humans for bed demons."

"Exactly," Shishinki says from across the room.

Miroku could hardly believe his ears! His fellow monks, priestesses, and slayers were all turning their back on Sango! Without a real trail how could they pass such a quick judgment? Even if he didn't have feelings for Sango he couldn't just let her be killed.

Sesshomaru releases Sango to punch Miroku with his other hand. Miroku falls to the ground with a cry. Sesshomaru grabs Sango again, pinning her to the desk. She reaches for a pen to try to stab Sesshomaru but it's right out of her reach. Miroku stands up.

He reaches for his right hand, for the glove over his hand. "Sesshomaru-sama! Kill her and I will kill you! Don't doubt my powers!"

"Miroku!" Kikyo cries.

Yura, Shishinki, and two other slayers surround him. He doesn't take his eyes off Sesshomaru.

"Let go of her," Miroku demands.

"STOP!"

The room goes silent. Kagome and Inuyasha burst into the space. Kagome holds her cell phone in her hands.

"Everyone stop," Kagome says. "We know who the real traitor is!"

==**MEANWHILE**

"You're a fire demon," Naraku says. He leans back in his seat, the powerful demonic aura surrounding him. It was so strong that even with her human senses Rin could feel it. This was the great and powerful Naraku, Japan's and possibly the world's most wanted demon.

"I am," Rin says. She was intimidated but she couldn't show weakness. She glares at him like Sesshomaru glares at her when he actually _likes_ his tea. "How do you know about me? Why did you contact me?"

He nods at the demon that led Rin into the warehouse. The demon grabs a pile of papers and hands it to her. Information on the fire demon, where to find the fire demon, what type of demon the fire demon is – it was an order to hunt.

"Four Souls Inc. hands those to a slayer and a monk or priestess. The team will use this information to hunt you down and kill you."

"How do you have it?" Rin asks.

Naraku sneers. "I have someone on the inside."

"Why tell me?" Rin asks.

"The team assigned to kill you is a slayer named Sango and a monk named Miroku, two whom I know personally. I want you to kill them before they can kill you."

Sango and Miroku both knew Naraku? That was news to Rin – how did they know Naraku, one of the world's most infamous demons? How were they connected to him?

"What's in it for you?" Rin asks.

"Their deaths," Naraku says. "That's all I want. Or you can allow them to kill you. Your choice. But you cannot run. Once they have you in their sights they will not let you go."

Rin nods. "Very well. I will kill them."

"Good," Naraku says softly.

Rin turns around, the papers still in her hands. She starts walking towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing?" Naraku says.

She glances back at him.

"Tell Sesshomaru I say hi," Naraku says.

Rin gasps. He knew! He knew! Without another word she turns and races out of the room, running back the way she came. She didn't stop running until she reached the outside.

Sweat ruined her fake demon tattoos, but it was fine because her cover was already blown. She continues running, all the fear she was hiding rapidly rising up. Naraku knew Sesshomaru sent her! He possibly knew that they were looking for the traitor now!

How the hell did he know?

Rin didn't care to find out right now, she just wanted to get away. She came face to face with Naraku and she got away. And that was only because he allowed her to.

==**MEANWHILE**

Kagome walks into the room, Inuyasha right behind her. Sesshomaru was just about to kill Sango and Miroku looks like he was about to get himself killed to save her. Kagome frowns; they stopped so Inuyasha could get his sword Tetsusaiga, but if they were a moment later Sango could have been killed. Kagome walks further into the room.

"Let go of her, Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome says. "You'll want your hands free when you learn who the real traitor is."

"My computer men traced the last message back to Sango's computer," Sesshomaru says.

"That's because someone else used her computer," Kagome says.

Sesshomaru glares at her. He lets go of Sango. She moves away from him, over to Miroku. She puts her hand on her throat and coughs. In her other hand is the pen she finally managed to grab.

"So who is it?" Sesshomaru snaps.

"A demon that's stupid enough to forget about modern surveillance," Kagome says with a smile. "I have the video on my cell phone."

Yura moves quickly, ripping out a handful of her own hair. She flies around the demons and slayers, narrowly avoiding a knife that was aimed right at her face by a quick slayer. She jumps towards the window feet first, breaking through the glass.

She falls down the 12 floors, wrapping her hair around the trees below to slow her fall. She lands gently on the ground and starts running into the busy Tokyo streets below.

"It was Yura," Kagome groans.

"Shit," Inuyasha growls. He grabs Kagome's arm. "Get on my back."

"What?"

"We're going to get her!" Inuyasha yells. "Jump on my back!"

"Not if I get her first," Bankotsu yells, running out of the room.

Kagome jumps on Inuyasha's back, noticing Kikyo was watching them both closely. Kagome remembers what happened in the surveillance room and she blushes. Inuyasha rushes over to the window, leaping through it, shielding himself and Kagome from the shards of glass with his kimono sleeves.

They break through the window and free fall 12 floors straight down.

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. TRAITOR IN DEMON'S CLOTHING (Part 7)

**== CHAPTER THIRTEEN ==**

TRAITOR IN DEMON'S CLOTHING (Part 7)

Yura lands softly on the ground and begins running. Damn that Inuyasha and Kagome! If they just stayed where they were supposed to Sango would have been killed and Yura would have been left alone. Now she had to return to Naraku before the hunters caught up with her.

Yura hears Inuyasha's cry – she turns around and looks up just as Inuyasha, with Kagome on his back, swings his massive blade. She didn't hear what he cried, but whatever he said unleashed a blast of power so strong it prevented him and Kagome from landing against the concrete. They're sent into the air and Inuyasha comes flying back down towards Yura.

"YURA!" he yells.

"No!" Yura cries.

A car swerves right in front of Inuyasha before he can cut. He pulls back, landing on his feet. Yura had reached the street! She quickly moves in between the cars, keeping herself between them and Inuyasha. With a growl Inuyasha begins leaping over cars.

Yura reaches a woman in the street. She pulls her comb out and quickly brushes it through the woman's hair. As she continues to run the woman's hair slithers out of her head, taking all her moisture with it. When the woman becomes bald she also becomes completely dried up and wrinkled. She falls to the ground dead.

"No!" Kagome screams.

_Fool,_ Yura thinks. Caring for a human she didn't even know? That's why Yura hates humans. Because all of them were so damn weak. She takes a sharp turn down an alley way. She makes the hair come to her. She brushes it through her comb, quickly creating a web.

She tugs on the strings, weaving and dancing between her razor sharp strands of hair. Inuyasha and Kagome reach the alleyway. Kagome pulls out her gun, Inuyasha raises his sword.

"This is the end of the line, Yura!" Inuyasha shouts.

"Why do you always have to yell? Didn't your father teach you any between?" Yura laughs. "Oh wait, you didn't have one!"

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha yells.

"How could you betray us?" Kagome cries. "You were a valuable part of the team, Yura! How could you?"

"Naraku pays more," Yura shrugs.

"And Sango? You were just going to let her die?" Kagome snaps.

Yura nods. "Of course I was. I don't care for humans. They are beneath us demons. Lord Naraku will bring this world into a new era! Demons will not be hunted, but humans will!"

"I'm so tired of your fucking voice," Inuyasha growls. "Just die!"

He leaps up, swinging his blade, slicing through Yura's hair. She takes a handful of hair and throws it at Inuyasha. It strikes him in the chest, sending him back down to Kagome. She raises her gun and shoots at Yura. Without a thought Yura lets herself drop into her web of hair. She catches herself when the bullet flies by.

She sends a few strands at Kagome to rip her to pieces. Inuyasha gets in the way, the hair wrapping around him. The hair doesn't cut him – his demon flesh is too tough. Yura picks him up and slams him against the walls anyway.

Kagome fires four times, slicing each strand of hair holding Inuyasha down. He drops to the ground. Yura stares at Kagome with a shocked expression. Kagome was good enough to slice strands of hair with her bullets?

Inuyasha raises his sword. "This is over: WIND SCAR!"

A blast is unleashed from his sword, easily destroying Yura's hair. It comes towards her and she gapes at the powerful blast. This is it, this is her end. There was no way for her to even dodge the blast. It would pulverize her body.

The arms wrap around her, pulling her up.

Yura sees her web being destroyed by the Wind Scar. She looks up at her savior, a beautiful woman with black hair. They sat on an oversized feather. Yura takes a seat behind the woman, glancing down at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha yells.

"Wrap your arms around me," the woman says.

"Stop!" Kagome screams.

"Now!" the woman says.

Yura puts her arms around the woman's waist. The feather jerks off to the side, narrowly dodging the bullets. They start moving through the wind at high speeds. Inuyasha and Kagome are instantly left behind. Yura keeps her arms around the other woman, even as they slow down.

"Who are you?" Yura asks.

"Kagura," the woman answers. "I am a shade of Naraku-sama. He sent me to save you."

"Thank you," Yura says. "I'm not ready to die yet."

"And Naraku-sama isn't done with you yet," Kagura smiles.

==**MEANWHILE**

Bankotsu laughs as he walks down the alleyway. Inuyasha growls under his breath. He doesn't bother to look at Bankotsu. His sword returns to katana form and he puts it back into its sheath.

"Couldn't even keep her here long enough for me to kill her?" Bankotsu sneers.

"Fuck you," Inuyasha snaps.

"Just leave him alone," Kagome says.

"I will, I know how pouty he gets after failing miserably," Bankotsu says. "I'm going to ask Sesshomaru-sama permission to hunt down Yura and kill her myself."

"Go ahead," Kagome says. "We don't care!"

Inuyasha looks at her. "I do. Yura's mine."

Kagome frowns at him.

"I have to kill her," Inuyasha says. He glares at Bankotsu. "I don't care if you want her for yourself, I'll be the one to deal the final blow."

"I think this has just become a competition," Bankotsu says.

"You're on," Inuyasha snaps.

Kagome just sighs. "Men."

==**MEANWHILE**

"Sango-san!" Miroku calls, running to catch up with her. Sango was walking to her car with a blank expression on her beautiful face. She didn't even bother telling her supervisor she was leaving, she just did. She gives him an unsettling stare.

"What is it, Miroku-san?" she asks.

"I… I'm so sorry, I…" he shakes his head. "I meant to protect you."

"You were the only one on my side," Sango says. "My fellow hunters… the priestesses and monks… they would have just watched Sesshomaru kill me. But you believed in me. You, Inuyasha-san, and Kagome-chan…"

"We are your allies," Miroku says, putting his hand over his chest. "And I, Sango…"

"Please," Sango says, putting her hand up to stop him. "I just want to leave."

"Let me go with you," Miroku says. "You look so… dazed."

"I'll be fine. I just want to get out of here," Sango turns back to her car, unlocking the door.

"Please, Sango-san…" Miroku says.

"I'm not in the mood, Miroku," Sango snaps, looking up at him. She sighs when she sees his surprised expression. She shakes her head slowly, wishing that she could just let him in the car. But she wasn't even sure if she liked him. Right now she didn't need to be playing emotional games. She needed rest after such an awful day.

"You're right, I shouldn't bother you," Miroku smiles. "Please, rest up."

Sango nods, climbing into her car. She starts it and drives off without another word to Miroku. He was going to remind her about their date, because he wants to be with her. He wants to comfort her. He wants to show her that she's not alone.

"I'd die for you," Miroku whispers to the empty parking space.

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. SEEKING THE DEMONS (Part 1)

**== CHAPTER FOURTEEN ==**

SEEKING THE DEMONS (Part 1)

Rin finishing telling Sesshomaru what happened between her and Naraku. Sesshomaru frowns at her when she finishes. He notices the quickened pace of her hair, the fear in her eyes. She was truly unsettled. She had encountered the real Naraku.

"I don't understand…" Rin says. "How did seeing Naraku help with the Yura case?"

Sesshomaru crosses his legs and leans back in his seat. She doesn't deserve an explanation but seeing that fear in her eyes made Sesshomaru want to answer her questions. "We were tracing where the traitor was sending our information. I had a feeling it was Naraku, but I wasn't sure… until now."

"So my mission was successful?" Rin smiles.

Sesshomaru nods. "Yes, it was. Good job, Rin-san."

She beams at him, all traces of fear gone. He bites his lower lip when she bows to him and walks to the door. He opens his mouth, not sure if he should speak up. He wants to, he _hates_ that he wants to, but he does. He wants to ask her to stay.

He hates that he wants her to stay.

"Rin?"

She pauses at the doorway. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru sighs softly. "Never mind. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin says, and she walks out of the room, the door closing behind her. Sesshomaru frowns down at her desk. If she had stayed he didn't know what he would have done.

Scratch that – he knew exactly what he would have done.

==**MEANWHILE**

Kagome walks into the slayer's department, glancing around. She frowns when she sees Sango's desk is still completely empty. It had been a week since Sango left. Kagome was beginning to think Sango wasn't planning on coming back. To make matters worse she was dodging Kagome's calls and texts.

Almost being killed by her boss really rattled her.

"Can I help you?"

Kagome turns around and she's face to face with Takemaru, the head of the slayer department. He folds his arms over his buff chest, looking down at Kagome. He wasn't very nice, but he seems to practically hate Inuyasha. Kagome got a taste of his hatred because she was Inuyasha's partner.

"No," Kagome says quickly.

"Then leave," Takemaru says.

"Right away," Kagome mutters, walking out of the office. She makes it to the elevator, sticking her tongue out at Takemaru's back when the doors open. Inuyasha steps out with a black folder.

"I was looking for you," he says. "We've found Yura."

"Really?" Kagome says, taking the folder. She scans over the text briefly, her face turning bright red as she closes the folder. "You're kidding, right?"

Inuyasha shakes his head.

"She's really working as a stripper?" Kagome cries.

Inuyasha nods.

"Alright, I'll go get my gun… let's make this one quick, I hate strip clubs."

Inuyasha grabs Kagome by the arm. She flushes before she sees Inuyasha's expression. He wasn't being seductive. He had an amused expression on his face. Kagome sighs, folding her arms.

"What is it?" she asks.

"We're going undercover," Inuyasha says.

Kagome slowly shakes her head. "You don't want to finish that sentence…"

"As strippers," Inuyasha concludes. Then he sneers at her disgusted expression.

"No way!" she cries. "Let Bankotsu have this one! I'm not doing that shit!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha growls.

"Do it yourself then," Kagome says, walking over to the elevator. "There's no way in hell I'm stripping."

He steps into the elevator with her. "You've always wanted a car, haven't you?"

Kagome glares at him. "Why?"

"Do you know how much money strippers make?"

==**MEANWHILE**

Kagome walks out of the office, her face completely red. She had her stripper license in her bag along with her weapons and the files on Yuri and information on the strip club they'd be working at, the Shikon Shake. She also had a bunch of information about strippers because she didn't know much about it.

"So it's true then."

Kagome rolls her eyes when she hears the voice. Jakotsu walks up to her in his black hunter's outfit. He glares at her like he glares at any woman. His sword was strapped to his back. As a monk he works with Kagome, but they rarely speak to each other.

"You're going to shake your tits and ass for Inuyasha."

"We're going undercover to find and kill Yura," Kagome says. "It's not for Inuyasha."

"Well, Bankotsu wants in, so he'll also be there," Jakotsu says. "Don't think Inuyasha will be the one to kill Yura."

"Why is Bankotsu obsessed with Yura?" Kagome asks.

"Why is Inuyasha?" Jakotsu asks.

Kagome glares at him before answering. "Inuyasha never lets an enemy escape. Never. He won't rest until he's hunted her down and killed her himself. That's just his way."

Jakotsu smiles. "Oh. For Bankotsu, it's personal. Yura and him were dating, you see. Well, if you can call being fuck buddies dating, that is."

"What?" Kagome cries.

Jakotsu nods, a cruel smile on his face. "He won't let Yura go because he actually has feelings for her."

"Wouldn't killing her hurt him?" Kagome asks.

Jakotsu shakes his head. "I'll let you in on a little secret: Bankotsu and I are the same. We like to make our lovers suffer."

Kagome shivers, taking a step away from Jakotsu. That wasn't what a monk should say. That wasn't what a good guy should say. Jakotsu straights up and smiles at her, but Kagome has already seen the darkness inside of him.

"So it looks like we're rivals too now," Jakotsu says. "Stay out of my way. Because I'll do anything to get Bankotsu what he wants."

Jakotsu begins to walk off.

Kagome calls out, "I'd die for Inuyasha! Don't you forget that."

Jakotsu glances back at her, winks, and continues on his way. He wouldn't forget that, Kagome realizes. He'd remember that. Kagome starts walking away from the office.

She wasn't ready before, but now she was going to be the best damn stripper ever. And with Inuyasha they'd be the ones to kill Yura.

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. SEEKING THE DEMONS (Part 2)

SORRY it took SO LONG to UPDATE! I've had so much schoolwork I've almost been drowning in it. I have a month left for school but we're already starting finals (?) I'm sorry, but here's the next chapter! I hope this week is slow enough that I can get more to you guys. And happy holidays!

* * *

**== CHAPTER FIFTEEN ==**

SEEKING THE DEMONS (Part 2)

The music in the club was so loud it seemed to penetrate Kagome's skin. She shivers in her skimpy black skirt and silver button down shirt that she tied off right above her belly button. She was suddenly thankful for all those forced trips to the gym last month. They were going to pay off now.

"Nervous?"

Kagome shivers for a different reason now. She closes her eyes and tries to ignore Inuyasha's presence, so strong behind her. He wasn't scheduled to strip yet so he was backstage with her. She was ready to tell him she couldn't do this.

"Kagome-san…" Inuyasha growls.

Kagome nods. "Y – yes, yes…"

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Inuyasha demands.

Kagome sighs. "If I was comfortable doing this I wouldn't be doing the job I do now. I'll make more in one night than I do a two week paycheck."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm uncomfortable doing this," Kagome says. Her anger replaces her nervousness. She turns around to face Inuyasha. "Do I having to spell it out for you, you fucking –" Her mouth drops open.

Inuyasha is wearing nothing but a red thong. Taking that in with his long white hair and muscular build he was everything she dreamt of at night. She turns back around. She wasn't just nervous anymore, she was freaking out.

Inuyasha blushes. "Hopefully Yura will come tonight. Because it's a freelance strip club guys and girls will be constantly in and out of here. Yura isn't a regular so she could show up at any time… this why we have to do this fucking shit."

"Y – yeah," Kagome mutters.

"Kagome… Kagome-chan?"

"Inuyasha-san?" Kagome whispers.

"Can I watch you?"

Oh… God…

"You're up next," the stage coordinator says, coming over to Kagome. He notices Inuyasha. "You're supposed to be on the men's side. Male customers will get uncomfortable if they see a half-naked guy instead of a half-naked girl."

"I'm observing," Inuyasha growls.

"Sir," the stage coordinator begins.

Inuyasha combs his hair over one shoulder. "They won't even notice me."

Kagome looks at him. It doesn't make him seem more feminine, quite the opposite in Kagome's opinion. But from the distance it would probably work. The stage coordinator nods. One of the strippers comes back stage wearing only her thong – which covered nothing – and a bunch of dollar bills. She winks at Inuyasha before disappearing back stage.

"Ok, you're up," the stage coordinator says.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha once more before stepping through the curtains. She was up.

==**MEANWHILE**

Miroku stands outside of Sango's house in his blue jeans and plain white T-shirt. He'd been standing out there for the past thirty minutes because he couldn't find the courage to walk up to the door and knock on it. He'd seen Sango's silhouette in the living room, walking to the TV, switching it on, and taking a seat on the couch.

What would happen if Miroku knocked on that door? What if Sango felt he was being too clingy? What if he pissed her off so much that she was going to be done with him before he even had a chance with her?

He was a sex addict – a womanize. He loved sex and couldn't go too long without it. Since Sango said yes to him he'd been celibate. Sango was the only woman on his mind. He didn't feel this way about any other woman. It was only Sango.

He would have died for her. The least she could do was take him on a damn date.

"Are you going to stand there for much longer?"

Miroku whirls around. Sango is standing behind him with her arms folded.

"How long have you been there?" Miroku asks.

"Since I noticed someone was standing outside of my house," Sango says. Miroku notices the sword strapped to her hip and the naked gun in her hand.

"Turning on the TV was a distraction," Miroku laughs.

"You really think I'd sit still for that long?" Sango chuckles, looking away. When she looks at him again her face is serious. "What do you want?"

"You said yes to our date," Miroku says. "I'm here to collect. And… I'm not taking no for an answer."

Sango raises her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Nope," he says, gulping. "I… I'm going to take you out, so you should change into something more comfortable. Unless you want to go out in your pajamas."

She looks down at her short shorts, tank top, and robe that ended at her thighs. She pulls the robe closed.

"I'll go out with you on one condition," Sango says.

"Name it," Miroku says.

"Tell me why you wear that glove," Sango says.

Miroku flinches.

"You had the power to kill Sesshomaru," Sango says. "And he knows it. What are you hiding underneath that glove that has the power to kill Sesshomaru?"

Miroku winks at her. "Get dressed. I'll explain it to you during our date."

==**MEANWHILE**

Kagome walks out to the center of the dark room, the silence as loud as the music. She grabs the pole and waits for the music to begin. Some of the men in the crowd cheered, but it was mostly quiet. Kagome can feel all their eyes on her, even in the darkness, but there was no pair of yellow eyes that burned into her back.

The music begins, the light turn on. Red and blue flashes. Kagome doesn't hesitate. She jumps up, using the pole to spin around. When her hair falls over half her face she lets it – it hides the burning red on her cheeks. The men begin cheering for her.

She grabs the pole with both hands and bends backwards, facing the crowd, her breasts bouncing forth. All of the men cheer like crazy. She continues dancing, thinking about Inuyasha as she grabs her t-shirt and tears it open, the buttons flying around, revealing her plump breasts in her lacy black bra.

The crowd goes wild, dollars start flying on stage.

Kagome turns around, sees Inuyasha standing there, watching her. She grabs the pole with both hands, her back to the audience, and she shakes her ass. More and more money comes towards her. She turns around and bends down, coming up slowly, taking off her skirt. She lets it fall away, revealing her black thong.

She gets on all fours and begins crawling towards the crowd, arching her back –

Inyuasha…

Spreading her legs –

Inuyasha…

Her breasts bouncing back and forth, even in the bra –

Inuyasha…

She imagines his hands on her body, on her breasts. She throws her head back and she moans deeply, her sex becoming moist. She swings her head around and cries out, the wetness so obvious the whole audience could probably see.

Maybe that's why they were throwing so much money at her?

They gathered around the stage, throwing their money, screaming and begging for more. Kagome blushes as she rises up slowly, shaking her hips from side to side –

Inuyasha… she thinks, imagining his body on top of her. She moans her nipples hardening. Some of the men begin crying out with her. She continues swaying her hips, raising her arms over her head. She reaches down, unhooking her bra, lying down on the ground, keeping her bra over her breasts.

"God yes!" "More!" "Take it off, babe!"

Kagome looks towards the back stage. Inuyasha was watching her, his eyes blazing with the same sexual energy she was giving off. She sees his eyes, his hair, his flesh, his lips, his thong, his erection –

She throws her bra off, arching her back, screaming as the orgasm takes over, blinding her in the pure ecstasy of her fantasies. She was in love with Inuyasha! She loved Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha!" she cries, through it was drowned out by the cheer of the crowd. She is showered with money, the men still asking for more. She lies on the ground, trying to catch her breath. The other strippers come out, one helping Kagome up, the others gathering up her money for her.

"They have NEVER reacted like that before," the stripper helping Kagome cries.

Kagome gives a weak smile. "that's good…"

"You're amazing," she says.

They reach back stage and Kagome looks at Inuyasha.

"It wasn't me," she says, looking into his eyes.

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. SEEKING THE DEMONS (Part 3)

Thank you guys for your continued support of this series! I'm sorry it's been taking so long to update, I promise when school slows down I'll go back to updating everyday/every other day till the end of the series! I'm glad you guys are still reading, I get email alert about new followers and favorites every day! Thank you.

* * *

**== CHAPTER SIXTEEN ==**

SEEKING THE DEMONS (Part 3)

"Kikyo-sensei, this is for you," Rin says, holding the letter out to Kikyo. She looks up from her computer screen, giving Rin a confused look as she took the letter.

"What does Sesshomaru want?" Kikyo asks.

"This isn't from Sesshomaru-sama," Rin says.

"You're Sesshomaru's personal servant," Kikyo says. "If it's not from Sesshomaru then who…?"

"Bankotsu," Rin answers with a smile. "He asked me to bring this to you. He was working on a case and couldn't do it himself today."

"Thank you," Kikyo says.

Rin nods, walking away. Kikyo pulls the letter open and her eyes skims the few words on the paper. She crumbles it up and tosses it into the recycle bin. She normally wasn't one to curse, but she felt the need to right now.

"_Fuck,_" she whispers.

==**MEANWHILE**

Miroku smiles at Sango as she tries to eat her ice cream cone. She glares at him but it quickly turns to a smile.

"Don't watch me," she says. "It's a big cone."

_That's why I got it for you,_ Miroku thinks, smirking at Sango as she (unknowingly) suggestively licks the white cream up, moaning softly at the pleasure of the vanilla sweetness. She notices Miroku is staring again as she licks the whiteness from her fingers before it gets sticky.

She tosses the cone in the nearest garbage can.

"What?" Miroku cries. "Why?"

"I know what that's all about," Sango says. She shakes her head. "But anyway… I've been on this date with you and you still haven't answered my question."

"That's because you've been having so much fun," Miroku says.

Sango smiles at him. "That's true. But now you have to answer me, Miroku-san…" she catches his right hand in hers. Miroku's heart actually skips a beat as her fingers run over the thick stitches holding the glove together. "What power do you possess that can kill Sesshomaru?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Miroku whispers. "Do you wish for this power?"

Sango shrugs. "Depends."

"This is a great power, but a great curse," Miroku says. He gently pulls his hand up to pull his sleeve up, revealing beads around his arm. This only seemed to bring more questions up for Sango, rather than less.

"In the center of my palm is a bottomless hole with the power to destroy anything in my path. I call it the Wind Tunnel. These beads hold that power in check."

Sango looks skeptic. "We've been in fights before. You've never used it before."

"It's overkill for the little demons we battle," Miroku says. "For a foe I stand no chance against, like Sesshomaru, it would be ideal. This is a double edged sword… every time I use it, it grows a little bigger."

Sango looks at his hand. "So… what happens if it gets too big?"

Miroku gives her a look.

"It devours you," she realizes.

He nods.

==**MEANWHILE**

"You're up!"

Inuyasha looks backstage and Kagome isn't here. Not that he wanted her to watch him strip or anything… but it would have been nice if she'd come. He was still rock hard from her performance. She came; he could smell her sweet scent in the air.

She called out his name. Not even the roar of the crowd could take the sound from his ears – his name on her lips as she reached the peak of her ecstasy.

"Inuyasha," Kagome calls. She comes up from her dressing room in a small robe that ended mid-thigh. She puts her hand on his back, now covered by a form fitting tux. "Good luck out there, it's a rush."

"I'll think of you," Inuyasha says softly, so gently and romantically that Kagome is stunned for a moment.

"W – what?" she says.

Inuyasha glares at her. "You heard me!"

She laughs at him, putting her petite hands over her mouth. "That's the Inuyasha I know."

He blushes. The music begins and he steps out onto the stage without another word. He does glance back and Kagome is standing right behind the curtains. He grabs the pole and swings around it and all the women in the room cheer loudly.

The lights flash different colors around Inuyasha, steam rising from the edges of the stage. It was much more of a show on this side. While the men were perfectly content with just a stripper, the women got more of a production.

The beat changes slightly and the lights flash, narrowing down onto Inuyasha. He tears the tux jacket right off his shoulder, the women screaming like crazy. He was shirtless underneath.

He notices her by scent before he actually sees her. In midst of the smoke and sexual aromas from the women, Inuyasha notices her. He grabs the pole with both hands, does a squat, and comes up slowly, making the women behind him squeal with joy. All the while he scans the audience for her.

There!

The music changes again, just slightly, but Inuyasha knows it's time to take his pants off. He hooks his fingers in them, tearing them off, revealing his thong. He shakes his hips and spots her, now standing almost directly in front of him, below stage.

"Kikyo," he whispers.

She looks at him, looks towards the backstage towards Kagome, and then back at Inuyasha.

Then she pulls a hundred dollar bill out.

==**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
